


Tattoo

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Petunia is excited to introduce her new boyfriend, Rabastan, to her sister. But Lily notices a rather distinctive tattoo on Rabastan's left forearm and immediately becomes suspicious.





	Tattoo

For the first time in her life, Petunia Evans was excited to see her sister. Not because Lily was a nice person – on the contrary, Petunia found her mostly insufferable. Petunia was excited to show off her new boyfriend to her sister. Lily, who always got everything. Lily, who was the best at everything. Lily, who she was admittedly jealous of. But this time, Petunia knew that Lily would be the one who was jealous.

Petunia stood in the kitchen staring out the window as she waited for her new boyfriend to arrive. They had met in a London bar and he'd offered her a drink. He had been very charming, and very flirty. He'd had Petunia whipped from the first conversation. They had been dating now for a month and a half, and as crazy as it sounded, Petunia thought he could be the one.

She grinned broadly when she spotted him walking up the path to her front door. The doorbell rang and she hurried to open the door, checking her reflection in the mirror first to make sure she looked presentable. She flung the door open and smiled at him.

"Hello," she said excitedly, practically jumping into his arms.

He held onto her and smiled back. "Hi, Petunia. May I come in?"

"Of course," Petunia said, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the house and into the living room. They took a seat on the sofa. Petunia was about to speak when he pulled her in for a kiss that she could only sigh contently into. He was so perfect, she mused.

When they broke apart, he put his arm around her as they sat together. "When's your sister arriving?"

"Any time now," Petunia said. "She's a bit… you know… _special_ , my sister. Don't worry if she does or says something weird. It's in her nature."

He looked a little confused but nodded. On cue, the doorbell rang again and Petunia jumped up to answer it.

"Just be your usual charming self," Petunia called to him as she answered the door. Standing in the doorway was Lily, sickeningly beautiful as usual. Petunia tried not to feel jealous. She put on a huge smile and pulled her sister in for a hug.

"Lily! It's been so long! How have you been?" Petunia said, acting as though she cared.

"Not bad," Lily replied. "And you?"

"Great, actually," Petunia said excitedly. Lily followed her into the hallway. "I invited you here so you could meet my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Lily asked, sounding surprised. Petunia pretended that Lily's tone didn't sting.

"Yes, I do," Petunia replied, leading Lily into the living room. Petunia cleared her throat. "Lily, this is my boyfriend Rabastan. Rabastan, meet Lily."

Petunia couldn't keep the grin off her face, especially due to the fact that Lily didn't look impressed. _Jealous much_?

Rabastan walked towards Lily, extending his arm. "Nice to meet you."

Petunia watched as Lily's eyes dropped down to Rabastan's arm. She didn't shake his hand.

"Lily, don't be rude," Petunia muttered. "Sorry, Rab. What did I tell you?"

Lily looked back into Rabastan's face. "That's an interesting tattoo on your arm," she said.

Rabastan's body seemed to stiffen a little and he pulled his arm back and put it around Petunia's waist. Petunia had never asked Rabastan about his tattoo – it was a black tattoo of a skull with some sort of snake twisting downwards from the mouth. It _was_ interesting.

"Thank you," Rabastan replied, giving Lily a strange look.

"So who wants tea?!" Petunia asked, clapping her hands. This was an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness, but as usual _Lily_ had to make things worse.

"What's your surname, Rabastan?" Lily asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't know," Lily replied. "Maybe I know some of your family members? What's your surname? Black? Goyle? Malfoy? Rosier? Hm?"

Rabastan was becoming irritated and Petunia couldn't believe her sister's shocking behaviour.

"Lily, that's enough!" Petunia scolded.

"What's your surname, _Rabastan_?" Lily asked again, her voice cold.

"Lestrange," he spat.

"Huh," Lily nodded. "That makes sense. Petunia, a word?"

"Yeah, just wait in the kitchen," Petunia said, pointing Lily in the direction of the kitchen. Lily looked uncertain about leaving Petunia, but slowly shuffled into the kitchen while keeping her eye on Rabastan.

Petunia turned back to Rabastan and let out a soft sigh. "I'm so sorry about her."

"It's fine," Rabastan murmured. "Go and speak with her."

"Are you alright?" Petunia asked, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Mmhm, I'm fine," Rabastan replied. "Trust me, I understand. Siblings can be difficult."

"You have a sister?" Petunia asked. She hadn't heard anything about Rabastan's family, and was quite intrigued.

"No, I have a brother," Rabastan said. "He's very… opinionated."

"Older or younger?"

"Older," he muttered. "And in his eyes, he knows best. If he knew I was with you… if _anyone_ knew…"

Petunia wondered why it was such a problem that they were together. She was about to ask, but was cut off by Rabastan's lips on her own. When they broke apart, he stepped back.

"Go and talk to your sister. No matter what she tells you, know that I love you."

"I love you too," Petunia spoke softly, wondering why this was starting to sound ominous.

She headed into the kitchen to see Lily looking worried.

"What is with your behaviour?" Petunia demanded. "You could at least be _nice_. When have I _ever_ introduced you to one of my boyfriends?"

"Petunia," Lily said urgently. "You can't be with him, he's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Petunia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" Lily said. "I'm really _really_ sorry to tell you this, because I want you to be happy more than anything, but he's not who you think he is."

Petunia breathed out, trying to stay calm. She wouldn't yell at Lily, she wouldn't. "Then who _is_ he?"

"He's a wizard," Lily hissed.

"You're crazy!"

"He _is_ ," Lily continued. "He's from _my_ world. And he's not a good wizard, Petunia. That tattoo on his arm… it means that he's a follower of Lord Voldemort."

Petunia folded her arms, not wanting to believe what Lily was saying. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Lily sighed. "Lord Voldemort is… he's a dictator and he and his followers – like your boyfriend – believe that people like us should be killed."

"People like us?" Petunia asked.

"Muggles and Muggle-borns," Lily said. "Basically non-magic people and witches or wizards born from non-magic families. That's us, Petunia. Your _boyfriend_ is part of a group of people who'd kill you in a heartbeat. They'd kill our entire _family_."

"You're lying!" Petunia spat. "Rabastan would never – he can't be… one of _your_ lot."

"I'm so sorry," Lily said, reaching a hand out to comfort her. Petunia smacked her sister's hand away, trying hard to fight the tears.

"Get out of my house!" Petunia yelled. "Out!"

"Petunia, please…"

"I knew it was a mistake calling you. Get _out_!"

Lily pursed her lips and nodded sadly, taking a last look at Petunia and then walking out of the back door. Petunia tried to catch her breath and compose herself before heading back into the living room to speak to Rabastan.

When she finally plucked up the courage to talk to him, she entered the living room and there was nobody there.

She was confused. Glancing around, she noticed a small note lying on the coffee table. She wasn't sure that she wanted to read it, but she felt as though she had no choice. Picking up the note shakily, Petunia read what was written:

' _Petunia,_

_By now I'm sure your sister has told you about me and my tattoo on my arm. It's true. I'm a wizard. I was born from a pureblood wizarding family. My family are highly respectable in the wizarding community, and what is expected of me is to follow in my family's footsteps and marry a pureblood witch._

_My brother managed it, but I never wanted that. I fell in love with_ you _, Petunia. It's crazy, I know. I never would have imagined that I'd ever fall in love with a Muggle, but I have. You're so special to me, you can't even imagine._

_When I was twenty, my parents made me join the Death Eaters (which is why I have the tattoo on my arm). If my family or my leader were to know that I was in love with you, I would get in a lot of trouble. But you? They'd come for you. They'd hurt you – they might even try to kill you. And I love you. I can't risk that._

_So I'm letting you go. It's the only way I can keep you safe. I hope you understand. I have never and will never love anybody the way I love you._

_Be safe, Petunia. I'll always be thinking of you._

_Rabastan'_

Petunia dropped down onto the sofa, clutching the letter to her chest. She really tried to compose herself, but she couldn't help the violent sobs. He was gone, and she would probably never see him again. She had _loved_ him. He'd been _everything_ to her.

If Lily hadn't realised who he was, he wouldn't have felt the need to run. Lily had ruined her relationship. Lily had ruined her life.

Petunia hated her sister.


End file.
